


air catcher

by Listentomygarbage



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, and hopefully yours, for my own enjoyment, these two are my favorite characters so I decided to whip something up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentomygarbage/pseuds/Listentomygarbage
Summary: Devon struggles with losing his first patient, Conrad is there to help.





	air catcher

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I haven’t written anything in like a whole year. I also know I have a bunch of chapter fics that need updates, but I was struck with particular inspiration before bed. (Also yes I changed my username, time for a fresh start!)

Devon leaned against the wall, struggling to tear the suddenly too tight tie from around his neck. He couldn’t decide if that was the source of his suffocation or if it was the dead patient he left behind in room 122.

He heard Conrad calling his name, but he had to get out of there. He could still feel ribs cracking, could hear the pulse monitor letting out a constant stream of noise, could see Conrad fighting through the crowd of nurses to pull him off the gurney.

Devon shook his head from the vision, breathing heavily. His first day as a doctor and he’s already managed to kill someone. Maybe his parents were right, maybe he never should have-

“There you are.” Conrad’s voice broke through his thoughts, and it was then Devon realized he was sobbing. He clenched his eyes shut in humiliation, but it was useless. He could feel Conrad’s heavy stare on him, he was crumbling under its intensity. 

Conrad took a step closer, and Devon was sure he was about to be fired or punched. But then, he felt arms encircling his waist and a warm body against his. It was slightly uncomfortable, his boss slash guy he’s known for 9 hours hugging him like this, but he was too drained to care. He turned, accepting the embrace and letting more tears fall. 

After a moment, he feels the rumble of Conrad’s voice from his chest and hears him whisper, “it wasn’t your fault, Devon. She didn’t have a chance. I know they taught you at Harvard that being without oxygen to the brain for that long is deadly. Even if you did manage to resuscitate her, she would have been brain dead.” Conrad pulled his head back, and looked down at Devon with a sympathetic smile. “You did all you could. This doesn’t make you a bad doctor, it makes you a better one. You need to learn when it’s just too late.” 

Devon nodded, his tears beginning to slow. He felt his breathing beginning to return to normal, and he sighed in relief. “Thank you, Conrad.” He said sincerely, holding on for a few more moments before deciding he should probably pull away. 

Conrad smiled, his eyes crinkling beautifully. “Anytime rookie. Now cmon, we still have 9 hours left on our shift.” 

Devon couldn’t help but smile with him, his cheeks flushing at being the recipient to that smile. “Y-yeah, we better get back out there.” He stammered, admiring Conrad’s form as he walked out of the room. 

He was so, so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enjoying! Come yell at me on tumblr (same username as on here.) I literally love these two with my whole heart, so let me know if you want some more of them!


End file.
